Mondays
by FreyaCat
Summary: Bulma hated Monday...but can Vegeta help her get over that?


**I'd be lying if I said I didn't wish I owned DBZ, but sadly I don't…so now I'm disclaiming…**

**Mondays**

Bulma hated Mondays. Ever since she was little, it'd been her unfortunate experience that nothing good ever came of a Monday. She sighed heavily as she cradled her first mug of coffee in her chilled hands, mentally checking off everything she had to do that day as some of the warmth seeped into her skin. She really needed to talk to her mother again about keeping the house so damn cold.

When she had approached her mother about it the Monday before, Bunny had just flashed a sweet little smile.

"_But, Bulma dear, Mister Vegeta is always so over heated after he comes in from doing all that work. I'm sure the last thing he wants is a stuffy home to walk into."_

Bulma had sneered as she reminded her mother that Vegeta was a freeloading alien jerk who did little to nothing to help around the house. So he could just suck it if he was too hot. She was turning the air up. However, by the day's end, the house was once again chilled to perfection. Bulma had a sneaking suspicion that her mother had had a hand in it.

_Stupid, over inflated, meat headed, indecent, ungrateful, totally beautiful Saiyan jerk-off walking around here in those tight little shorts…_

Bulma rolled her eyes. Ever since she'd invited him to stay on a whim, she hadn't had one truly peaceful day.

"WOMAN!"

Case in point.

She sighed again and scrubbed her hands over her bleary eyes as she waited for Vegeta to enter the kitchen. What ever he was upset about this morning sounded a little more drastic than usual. Goody…

Vegeta stomped into the room, his shoulders stiff. He was dressed in his usual training attire, which was next to nothing. Bulma couldn't stop her eyes from making a path up the ridges of his stomach and up over the sculpted planes of his chest. She noticed that he didn't say anything as she so blatantly checked him out. She traced her sight up over the indents of his collar bones beneath all that rippling muscle and settled on his throat, unable to meet his eyes after that display. As she noted that the cords of his neck were standing out, she braced herself for a particularly blistering rampage. As usual, the prince didn't disappoint.

"Stupid Earthling, that thrice damned gravity device that you've thrown together is malfunctioning _again_! I suppose I should blame your shotty workmanship. You told me that you'd fixed the problem last week! I wasn't in there for five minutes before the thing just up and died on me. I need to resume training immediately! Do you think that Kakarot is going to sit on his hands while you laze about? No! He's out getting stronger and making a mockery of our race by teaching that half-breed of his to fight as well. I demand that it gets fixed right this instant!"

"And a good morning to you too, Vegeta." Bulma tipped him her coffee mug in salute, which only served to enrage him further. For that, she silently congratulated herself. It was true that the Saiyan could be tough to handle in the best of situations, but lately he had become almost unbearable to be around for more than a few seconds; so Bulma took her victories where she could with him.

As she sat back against the plush cream suede of her chair, she shot him a dry look and reached in her breast pocket for her trusty pack of smokes and her silver filigreed lighter emblazoned with a capital "B". Her eyes were still locked with his aggravated stare as she lit up and took her first drag of the day. It was magnificent. His nose crinkled a bit, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Look here, Your Highness," she grumped out as she leaned forward to ash, "I have a lot of much more important things to take care of today for people who don't verbally abuse me first thing in the morning." She held up her hand as his mouth opened. " Before you even ask, Mom and Dad left this morning on a business trip to the Virgin Islands. Now, if His Majesty can wait for a few hours-"

"Unacceptable! Whatever little tinker toys that your screwing with in that lab are certainly not more important than -"

"Vegeta, I'm warning you, if you keep harassing me like this I won't-"

"What? You would _dare _threaten me? Woman, I demand that you get down there and make those repairs or I'll-"

"Oh-ho, Vegeta, or you'll _what_? If you so much as lay a finger on me, Goku is going to knock back to where you came from! Oh wait, he can't because your planet went and got itself wiped out!"

Deathly silence fell over the little kitchen, broken only by the heavy breathing issuing from both of them, and Bulma felt the temperature drop even more. All of the sudden, her cheery little kitchen felt like an abysmal place to be. She was sure that the crushing guilt settling on her shoulders had something to do with it. As soon as those words had left her mouth, she'd wanted to suck them back in. She'd crossed the line that time, and any pride she would've felt at leaving him speechless was lost at the momentary look of shock on his face. She didn't believe in winning an argument when it meant really hurting the other person. His shoulders were shaking from barely suppressed rage and his eyes seemed to be carved from onyx. Regret hit her like a brick wall. She took another comforting drag and blew the smoke towards him, her shoulders slumping forward. Swallowing her pride, she gave him a soft look.

"Shit, Vegeta, I'm sorry. That was a nasty thing to say. I didn't mean it. Look… I'll take a look at the Gravity Room right now by way of an apology." She snuffed out her cigarette and looked up at him shyly through her lashes, painting him a sorrowful blue. Then, she got unsteadily to her feet and headed for the GR. He didn't follow her.

Looked like Monday had struck again…

.

.

.

Vegeta barely listened as the woman made her way out of the house, still rooted next to the table. Never in his life had anyone dared to speak to him that way. By rights, he should have just blasted her to smoldering little pieces as soon as she began wagging that rapier tongue of hers. He didn't understand what it was that stayed his hand each and every time they went at it.

It wasn't that he lived in her house. If need be, he could always just "borrow" a Capsule ship and take back off to find a new planet to train on. No, that wasn't it. What else? Though she was quite beautiful, looks only went so far in his opinion, so that wasn't it either. His brow furrowed as he thought about the way things had been going since she'd entered the picture. Ever since she had so familiarly addressed him as a "home boy", what ever that was, his whole universe had begun to slowly flip upside down. There was just something about her…

He started, an image of her smiling as she worked on one of his bots flittering through his mind.

_What the hell?_

He stood silently for a few minutes more, trying to find something else to dwell on besides her. It didn't work. He knew that she was attracted to him. She'd flat out told him so on Namek. His skin began to tingle as he recalled the way she'd drunk him in with those azure eyes of hers not five minutes ago. No woman had ever so brazenly stared at him that way she did, always preferring to look at the floor in his presence. He was stumped; but eventually, his need to train overrode all other thoughts and he stalked outside to check on her progress.

.

.

.

Sweat in her eye. Son of a bitch, she had sweat in her friggin eye! Seriously, could this day have started off _any_ worse? She leaned back on her haunches and dropped the wrench she'd been holding to drag a gloved hand across her lashes… and was loathe to feel a smudge of oil coating her eyelid. She sucked her breath in through a hiss as the stinging grew worse. Letting out a particularly fowl curse, she sprung up from her spot on the floor to go in search of a sink, and promptly smacked her face into a solid wall of muscle. As she marveled at how soft his skin was there as opposed to his hands, she silently cursed Murphy and his stupid law. She'd just _had _to jinx herself…

"Woman, am I expected to believe that you can properly repair this machine when even basic motor skills seem beyond you?" The Saiyan cocked an eyebrow at her as she stepped back a few paces and attempted to glare at him with her one good eye. Oh how she wanted to claw that smug look from his face.

"Move it, man, I need to take care of this before me and my crappy motor skills resume fixing anything of yours." She strutted past him, silently thanking her mother for buying her the cute shorts she was wearing. She allowed herself a smirk as she felt his eyes on her backside. Maybe this Monday would have a few perks to it after all…

"_**Gravity simulation is now engaged. Increasing to fifty times Earth's normal gravity."**_

…or not.

The door to the chamber slammed shut with a resounding bang as the sounds of the machine began whirring in the air around her. Bulma swung around, the sting in her eye totally forgotten as she cast a horrified look at the main control panel. She was sure that everything had been turned off! Apparently she'd fixed the problem unknowingly because the machine was rebooting, and had put itself to Vegeta's last setting! Cursing again, she ran back towards the controls just as her world came crashing down around her. She let out a strangled cry as her body slammed face-first into the cold floor, cracking her cheek.

The crushing pressure was making it impossible for her to draw a full breath. Her ears were popping painfully every few seconds and her head felt like it would split open. She could hear Vegeta scrambling to shut the machine down via the control panel and shouting questions at her, though his voice sounded muffled. She didn't know what craziness would drive him to train here more than once, much less every day.

"_**Now increasing to eighty times Earth's normal gravity."**_

_Oh shit…_

Her eyes grew wider as the pressure grew even more. She felt tearing pain in her sides as several of her ribs cracked with meaty pops. She could no longer hear anything, but she could see blood pooling beneath her nose and ear. She had never felt anything so excruciating. She tried to cry out, but she couldn't get the wind she needed for that. Black dots started to swim before her eyes. She could see Vegeta still trying to shut the machine down manually, though her vision was beginning to blur. The control panel seemed not to be responding. Poor guy… he was having a horrible Monday too. The irony almost made her chuckle.

Suddenly, he turned and ran to her and she found herself encased in two strong arms, her face buried against that velveteen wall of a chest once more. The movement created when he carefully turned her into him made her want to vomit. She was fading fast and she knew it. She tried to focus on something, anything else to get her mind off of the agony shooting through her every nerve. She ran quadratic equations through her head, thought about all of the things she had yet to do in her life, took a short walk down memory lane… and realized that she could feel the pounding of his heart under her mouth. And there was her distraction. She was amazed at how strangely connected to him she felt at that moment. A sense of peace washed over her as she turned her head to look up at her rescuer. He seemed to be saying something to her. She squinted, trying to read his lips.

Let it drown?

Shave a clown? What the hell, Vegeta?

Shut it down? Ah, that one made much more sense. She smiled. Then she let out a weak groan as he shook her slightly. He was saying something else, but she didn't have to strength to even hold her eyes open. She knew that they were moving. She could feel the slightest of breezes as he flew them over to the door. His arm shifted beneath her head as he reached out to grab the handle, trying to open to door. Fat chance. She'd programmed that door herself to stay locked when the machine was activated. Not even an angry Saiyan of his caliber could open it manually. She just wished she could talk so she could tell him how to shut the damned thing down. If only there were some way that he could hear her. Fucking Mondays…

"_Woman."_

Her eyes snapped open as his voice barked through her head and she cracked an eye open to look at his lips. He wasn't moving them, though he continued to shout at her, so how-

"_It's telepathy, stupid, now tell me how to shut this thing down before you die!"_

Of course he was telepathic. Typical…

"_Bulma!"_ He shook her again, a little more forcefully. A shriek rose to her throat and hovered there as she scrambled to remember the manual deactivation code. She was just in so much pain…

"_**Now increasing to one hundred times Earth's normal gravity."**_

The computer's soothing voice was just loud enough to penetrate the painful haze in her ears. Bulma decided she hated that metallic bitch.

"_Woman! Answer me! Bulma!" _He was beginning to sound a little frantic himself. She knew she must've been in a bad way if it was enough to make the mighty Saiyan lose face. She wondered if he would stay after she died.

"Oh forget it," he roared, "I'll just blast us out!"

A tingling warmth danced over her skin as a blue aura flared up around them. Her body was finally starting to go numb, and so she barely felt what was sure to have been an awful pain as he shifted her again and crouched slightly, his left hand reached out lay flat against the metal. She saw a gorgeous bright light outlining his finger tips and felt the vibrations of a battle cry roll through his chest just as everything went black.

.

.

.

The hiss of the oxygen machine was the first thing that she was alerted to when she awoke. Her head felt fuzzy, like it was stuffed with cotton. Must've been from the pain killers...A plastic mask was wrapped around her face, the edges just beginning to irritate her skin. She noticed it took way more effort than it should have to remove it. She tried to sit up, only to find that she couldn't as something warm and heavy was settled on her belly. She opened her eyes focused heavily on the person standing over her.

"Goku?" Her voice sounded gruff and raspy, like she hadn't used it for a while and her face throbbed at the simple movement of her lips. Great, she must've broken her cheek bone after all. She tried to sit up again, only to have the pressure on her middle grow slightly, effectively trapping her on her back. She reached a leaden hand up to grab whatever it was holding her down, and encountered warm rough fingers wrapping around hers.

"Hey, girl," his sweet voice gently floated through her ears. "You sure scared us. We thought we'd lost you for a minute there. Seriously, I thought poor Chi-Chi would have a stroke when Vegeta busted our door down and demanded Senzu beans." His eyes lifted at the corners, and tiny laugh lines appeared. Bulma tried to return his smile, but found that her face was too swollen even to do that much. She settled for gently squeezing his hand, still wrapped around hers.

"Where is Vegeta, pray tell?" The pain radiated through her face, but she needed to know. She almost dreaded the answer. He surprised her by laughing outright that time.

"Well, I guess he's terrorizing Yajirobe. When I told him that I used all of my beans on Namek, he demanded that I tell him where to find more and that I come here to watch over you. I offered to go in his place, but he mumbled something about me being "too soft for the grunt work" and then he left. Say, Bulma, when exactly did Vegeta learn to use Instant Transmission?" His brow cocked up as he looked down into her eyes. Twinkling black met bright azure as they shared a moment of surprise. Was Vegeta really that strong already?

"I dunno, Goku. I didn't think that he even knew how, much less mastered the technique." Her words were slurred, and he leaned his ear closer to her so he could understand better. He nodded to show he understood, and got quiet for a minute. Then a mischievous smirk lit his features and he turned his lips into her ear. She stiffened, but didn't pull away, curious as to what would make Goku act that way. She tried not to squirm at the tickle of his warm breath at her lobe, though she did indulge herself enough to inhale his scent. Clean laundry and sunshine. She fought the urge to smile again. Some things never changed.

"Hey, B, wanna know a secret? The only way to use Instant Transmission ,that I know of, is to do it in a high pressure situation. You have to _really_ wanna find whoever or wherever it is that you're looking for. The first time I really got it right, I was in a panic." He paused for a second to let that sink in. "Wanna know another secret?" She shook her head lightly in the affirmative, and turned her face into his until their noses overlapped. She briefly remembered times when they were younger when they'd fall asleep like that. His smile broadened, and she knew he was remembering too before he whispered, "I think Vegeta was too." Then he kissed her cheek and settled the oxygen mask back over her face. He sat back against the chair he'd been propped up in, his fingers still gripping hers.

Bulma's eyes widened and she stared at the ceiling. Vegeta was panicking? _Over her? The hell? _She couldn't even begin to fathom those implications.

Goku watched as her genius brain ciphered through that little morsel of information, her mental gears whirring at a thousand miles an second. He allowed himself a pat on the back. If someone didn't push those two soon, then Future Trunks would be history…or something like that. Man, time travel was confusing! Hopefully, they would get it together and do what it was that red-blooded, single, consenting adults did when they lived with someone they were so obviously attracted to. He rolled his eyes. Jeez, it hadn't even taken _him_ this long to figure out what to do with Chi-Chi when they were alone! Maybe Vegeta was a virgin?

Seemed likely. Really…the man hated everything. Why should sex be any different?

His thoughts were interrupted as a high pitched squeak filled the room and out popped a very out of breath and perturbed Saiyan prince. Goku immediately released Bulma's hand and walked over to Vegeta, making to grab the small brown sack from his hands. Before he even got there, Vegeta pulled his lips back in a snarl and a low rumbling growl issued from somewhere in his chest.

Goku froze, not wanting to agitate the other man by taking his apparently hard-won prize. Instead, he put his hands up and lowered his head slightly, his body language conveying submission. He shot a wink at Bulma and backed very slowly out of the room. One thing was for sure. If Vegeta was a virgin, then Goku was sure he wouldn't be for much longer… No man acted like that with a woman they didn't care for at all.

Vegeta didn't move, only following Kakarot with his coal black eyes. Only when another piercing screech came another instant later, signaling his hasty exit did Vegeta relax slightly.

He looked down at the woman's slight frame under to pure white covers and barely suppressed a wince. She looked more broken than he had after his fight with Freiza. He felt no small amount of admiration that she had survived such a detriment to her frail human body. Perhaps there was more to her than he'd originally thought.

His fist tightened around the bag of beans that the fat man had begrudgingly given him and all but stalked over to her bed. She locked eyes with him, and he nearly hissed as he saw the blood from broken vessels discoloring the whites.

Reaching down, he carefully pulled the mask down to her chin, noting that her breathing became a bit more labored. He tore his eyes away from hers and flicked open the bag, reaching in to grab one of the little beans. Pinching it between his thumb and index finger, he placed it in her mouth, waiting for her to chew and swallow it. She struggled for a moment, the cuts in her mouth and cheek made it difficult to repeat the movement needed to emulsify the tiny bean. After a moment, she gave up and contented herself with sucking on it, not really feeling any kind of effect.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and held his hand under her mouth, the universal sign for "spit". He looked away as she daintily plopped the still whole bean into his waiting palm. His nose crinkled as he threw the bean into the waste basket next to the bed.

He wiped his hand on her sheets, much to her annoyance, and extracted another bean. This one he put in his own mouth and chewed into a lumpy mush. He sat down on the narrow cot and leaned over her prone form, averting his eyes from her piercing gaze.

"Vegeta," she rasped, "what-"

She was cut off as the pillowy heat of his lips covered hers, his tongue snaking between her lips to deposit the paste on her own. Shocked as she was, she understood that he wasn't really kissing her, just helping her out. Weird as that was…must be another Monday thing.

She swallowed and seconds later felt something akin to a kick in her gut. Liquid fire sang through her veins and electricity arched across her vision. She shot up, teal tresses whipping around her face. She took a deep breath and was relieved to find no pain involved that time around. A brilliant smile split her face and in her elation, she turned and threw her arms around his neck. He shot straight up as though she'd burned him and backed away from the bed, a flush coating his cheeks.

"D-damned Earth woman, don't think that just because I gave you that ridiculous bean that I _like_ you or want you for more than anything than your skills with a wrench. You just keep those filthy hands to yourself."

He had backed into the door frame, looking for all the world like a wet cat in a cage. Her lips curved into a Cheshire smile and she rose from the sheets, uncaring of that she was covered in naught but a tiny Capsule Corps tank top and a pair of gray bikini underwear.

Her bare feet padded over the cold floor, the shock of it hardening her nipples until they visibly beckoned to him. His gaze trailed fire over her body, and she put a little extra swing in her hips just for him. She stepped up to him until her bare toes brushed the front of his sneakers. His face betrayed no emotion, but his breathing had picked up. She placed her hands behind her back and beamed at him.

"Ya know, you could have just spit the paste into your hand and shoved into my mouth." She stood on her tip toes and placed her lips against his ear, much the same way that Goku had done earlier and allowed her erect nipples to brush against the hot steel of his chest. Judging by the way his pupils dilated, he noticed.

She had the upper hand and she knew it, so she decided to capitalize on the moment. She kept her hands pinned firmly to her lower back, but she curled everything else into him like a kitten. Then, placing her lips firmly to the shell of his ear, she whispered very softly, "But you didn't."

She pulled back when he tensed, and feathered a chaste kiss over his cheek. The heat of his blush nearly scalded her lips, and she loved every single second of it. His body became impossibly straight and rod iron stiff. She rocked back to her heals and gave him a shy glance through her lashes.

"Thank you, Vegeta." His eyes went wide at hearing that phrase for the first time in his life. He crossed his arms as she flounced out of the room, stopping only long enough to deliver a sharp smack to his bottom, which he received by shooting three feet in the air. Had that little trollop really dared? She smirked and continued down the long hallway, unaware of the heated gaze that followed every dip and sway of her ass.

Yes, it'd been too long since he'd had a woman. And never one so beautiful as her…

The prince's lips upturned in a mock smile. By his calculations, he had six more days until the wench's parents returned from their trip and she clammed up into a prude again. That was five more than he needed.

.

.

.

"And that, my sweet little girl," Bulma said as she ran gentle fingers through her infant daughter's blue fuzz, "is why Monday is mommy's favorite day of the week." The little baby girl cooed in her mother's arms and shot an adoring gaze to her dark haired father standing in the shadowy corner of the nursery. He allowed himself as small smile as he silently agreed with his wife.

He came up behind his women and laid a gentle hand on Bulma's shoulder. Then he smirked down at his newest child.

"And lucky for her, child, it's Sunday night…"

The baby gave a gurgling smile to her parents as they shared a brief kiss. Who knew? Maybe Monday would be her favorite day too.

**Well, guys, that was me taking a crack at B/V fan fiction. I thought I did Bulma pretty well, but hopefully the others weren't too OOC. I really like the relationship the Goku has with Bulma and decided to play it up a bit. After all, Saiyans are possessive of the women in their lives, even if they aren't lovers. **

**You know, as little romance as there is in the show as a whole, there's something about the DBZ couples that make them my favorite…hmmmm… Reviews are loved, and flames aren't necessary. Though constructive criticism is never frowned upon. Be sweet though, this was my first DBZ fic ever. Love y'all!**

**3 Freya**


End file.
